Kidnapped!
by XxHeavenBreaksMeDownxX
Summary: Just a regular day in Tulsa, Oklahoma, nope just kidding. When Ponyboy and Johnny leave the movies they are confronted by the Socs. Ponyboy pushes Johnny out of the way enough for Johnny to be saved. What will happen to Pony? Rated T for later, rating may go up.
1. Normal day, or is it?

Kidnapped!

A Ponyboy Curtis fanfiction.

Chapter 1: A Normal day, or is it?

A/N: This is a joined fic between Robin-Sodapop-Grayson-Curtis and Me (HeavenBreaksMeDown). Her writing will be in regular text but _mine will be in italics._ She is joining to be my writing buddy for this fic and for the sequel.

Now onto the story!

* * *

Once I stepped out into the bright sunlight from the darkness of the movie house, I had only two things on my mind- Paul Newman and a ride home.

Ponyboy's POV

Just a regular day in Tulsa, I think not. I am Ponyboy Curtis, if you don't know me you must be new to town. I'm pretty famous here, but NOT necessarily in a good way, my best friend Johnny Cade and I were found innocent for first degree murder on the account that it was self defense. It all started when I ran away from the home I shared with my older brothers, Darry and Sodapop. Darry hit me, so I ran down to the lot, got Johnny and we ran. What a stupid mistake that was.

_Luckily Johnny and I were found not guilty and I got to stay with my brothers, I couldn't ask for anything better. Johnny was still a nervous wreck but he was out of his hell hole of a home. He was living part time with us and part time with a buddy of ours, Dally Winston. Dally himself got off pretty lucky. Johnny had a heart attack while we visited him, they were able to revive him but Dally didn't stick around to hear that. He made another stupid mistake and robbed a convenient store at gunpoint, even though his heater wasn't loaded. He got shot 6 times but after recovery he only had to spend 10 months in jail for the robbery. In fact Dally was due out of the cooler today. We were waiting for Darry's blue truck to roll up and pick us up so we could get home and see Dally. _

_I gently touched Johnny's shoulder, he openly flinched, "Come on Johnny its alright, I think I see Darry's truck. Lets go" I say as Johnny and I start walking out to the parking lot. _

_I see Darry's old, blue pickup rounding the corner when I hear shouts. Shit, I think. The Socs. Why can't they just leave us be?_

_"Hey, you there. You're the kid that killed our leader" one said, spitting on the ground at our feet. I gulped as Darry's truck pulled up closer. I shoved Johnny behind me as they approached. _

_'Come on Darry' I think as the Socs yank me toward. Fuck. I'm dead now. Johnny screams for me but he doesn't move. He can't and I don't want him too. _

_"Johnny! Run! Get to Darry's car and tell him the Socs got me! He'll help! GOOO!" I scream as the Socs come around me, I push Johnny and he runs away stumbling. _

_I do my best to fight them off but I'm no good at fighting. I got my ass handed to me at the rumble. I scream as a kick catches my ribs. I can feel tears welling up in my eyes but I will not cry. Not here, not in front of some no good Socs. And here I thought that we were all just people? What was I thinking?_

_That's the last conscious thought I have before I slip into darkness. _

_Johnny's POV_

_I run as fast as I possibly can with my back. It doesn't hurt as bad as it did in the hospital but if I over work myself it starts hurting. I wince as Darry's truck screeches to a hault. Soda jumps out of the truck. He runs to me. _

_"Lord, Johnny. What are you running for? Where's Ponboy?"_

_"The Socs they got him..." I say, instantly regretting the words that came out of my mouth. _

_In an instant Darry is out of the car, baring his teeth. "How the hell could you let them get him! Huh? Johnny...answer me!" he shouts. _

_Tears roll down my face as I take off running. I don't know where I am going and I don't care. I hate being yelled at. As if its not bad enough to hear at home. Now with the gang. Nope, I'm gone. _

_I keep running until my lungs burn and my back is hurting like a bitch. I curse and slip inside the house which currently in the midst of a large party. Home sweet home I think bitterly as I climb the stairs. I knock on Dally's door, silently praying that he's here. _

_I thank God ten times when Dally answers the door, he looks like he's been sleepin'. _

_"Johnnycake, you alright? Why you cryin? Did someone hurt you?" Dally asks, eyeing my up and down. _

_"Pony and I were at a movie and we was waiting for Darry and they grabbed Ponyboy and I..." the tears come to fast for me to stop them. You can barely understand me but Dally gets the message. _

_Dally pulls me close into his arms, "What did they say?" he asks, trying to keep calm. _

_"The Socs just grabbed me and Pony told me to run and get Darry but he was gone and Darry yelled and me..." Dally's eyes lit with anger as he heard that Darry yelled at me._

_"I'm so sorry.." I mumble, burrying my face in his chest. _

_"Shh kid, Pony'll be alright, he'll be alright" he says as he soothes me. Dally pulls me into his room, our room actually. I live here sometimes, I can't go back to Curtis' now. Not after I let Pony get kidnapped. _

_"Johnny, kid shhh" Dally soothes as my tears soak his shirt. Dally holds me at arms length, gently pressing a kiss to my forehead, "Kid I hate to do this but you need to go to Curtis'. They need to know what happens"_

_I instantly push away from Dally, tears fill my eyes. "I can't go there Dally, Darry is gonna yell at me, just like an home.." I say as more tears come. _

_"Kid I'm gonna go with you so calm down" Dally shushing my crying. He gently moves his hand to my face, wiping my tears away._

_"Dally I'm scared..." I mumble as we get up. _

_"I know but I'm here" he says, pressing another kiss against my forehead, "But before we go, I'll go get some aspirin for yer back. I can tell its hurtin' ya"he says as he opens the door, stepping out into the hallway. I nod and stick close to Dally as we head down the stairs, all the closer to our main destination._


	2. The Ring

Kidnapped!

A Ponyboy Curtis fanfiction.

Chapter 2: The Ring.

A/N: This is a joined fic between Robin-Sodapop-Grayson-Curtis and Me (XxHeavenBreaksMeDownxX). Her writing will be in regular text but _mine will be in italics._ She is joining to be my writing buddy for this fic and for the sequel.

Now onto the story!

* * *

_Johnny's POV_

_My hands are shaking my pockets as Dally and I march up the porch steps of the Curtis house. I can hear yelling and the sound of panic from inside the house. I cringe as I head up the stairs._

_The whole room goes quiet as Dally and I walk in. "What the hell are you staring at?" Dally says with annoyance clear in his voice._

_"Ponboy got fucking kidnapped!" Darry shouted standing up, stomping over to where Dally and I stood. _

_Dally grabbed my arm and shoved me behind him. "If you touch him, it'll be the last thing you ever do" Dally growled angrily. _

_I tried so hard to stop my shaking. I was no scared little bitch but I just couldn't stop shaking. I could see that Soda wasn't doing much better. The usually laughing and bubbly Soda was a nervous wreck, shaking and sobbing in Steve's arms. _

_Darry glowered at Dallas and took a step forward, licking his lips. "I've been needing something to kick the shit out of to get this anger out"_

_Dally smirked and threw his head back laughing. "Bring it Superman, follow me outside"_

_Tears slipped down my cheeks as Darry and Dally sized each other up. The flow of tears didn't stop as I ran from the Curtis' yard. I passed Two-Bit as I was running but I didn't care. He was probably there to go see Darry. _

_"Johnny!" Two-Bit shouted after me. _

_I didn't answer him, I coudn't. Between the tears that ran down my face and the speed I was going I couldn't speak. I just kept running. Back to where this all started._

* * *

_Two-Bit's POV_

_Johnny just ran past me at top speed. I called after him but the poor kid jus' kept running. I want to go after him but I can hear shouting coming from the yard and that's never a good sign. _

_I gasp as I enter the Curtis' yard. Dally and Darry are taking swings at each other, punch after punch they keep going. Dally has split lip and blood running down his chin and Darry is in no better condition. _

_My ears turn bright red as I manage to yank the two apart. "STOP!" I shout, "You two fightin' isn't gonna bring Pony back here!"_

_Darry turns to me with tears runnin' down his face. I pull him close and gently wipe the tears off his cheeks. I look over to Dally, who is wiping the blood off his chin. I mouth 'Are you okay?'. He nods and heads inside. _

_"Darry" I say, trying to keep him calm, "Shh its alright"_

_"I let him get kidnapped..." Darry mumbles through his tears. _

_"No you didn't, Socs took him and we are gonna get him back but you know that fighting Dally won't help"_

_Darry doesn't say anything to that, he just pulls me closer. "Shh" I say soothingly as I stroke his hair, "Lets go inside and get you cleaned up"_

_Darry nods and follows me up the stairs, his hand never leaves my hip as we enter the house. _

_A puffy eyed Sodapop is cleaning up Dally while Steve hands him the bandages and aspirin. I tell Darry to wait for me in the front room. I am very reluctant to leave him but I walk into the kitchen where I get some bandages, water, ice, and some aspirin. _

_I give a tight lipped smile to the boys and leave the kitchen without a word. I join Darry back in the front room where he pulls me close to him while I clean off his wounds. I gently wipe the blood of his lip and knuckles. His knuckles are all bruised up and he's also got a huge bruise on his cheek. _

_I can hear the boys talking about the fight and what happened to Pony in the kitchen but Darry remains silent. I can tell that he blames himself. _

_"Dar don't blame yerself, cuz you didn't do nothing wrong" I say as I wind the bandage around his knuckles. _

_Once that task is complete I gently take his hand and lead him up the stairs and into his bedroom. _

_I pull the covers aside and watch him lay down. I pull the desk chair so it is beside the bed. I gently press the ice pack to his cheek. He grimaces slightly as I do. I smile softly at him as he swallows the aspirin I give him. He takes the water and closes his eyes. Within minutes I can tell that he sleeping. I gently brush my lips against his forehead before I quietly exit the room. _

_..._

_Once I'm back downstairs I spot Dally on the couch, he's passed out or sleepin'. I sigh softly and pop my head into the kitchen. _

_"I'm going to look for Johnny. Tell Darry that I went, alright? And check up on him fer me" _

_Soda nods slowly as he snuggles closer to Steve._

_With that I left the Curtis home and go in search of Johnny._

* * *

_Johnny's POV_

_I don't know how long I ran for but when I finally stopped I was a block away from the movie theater. I gulped and a deeply shaken breath before I unsteadily approached the theater. It was almost night time, and closing time being that it was a week day. _

_I walked on stiff legs over to the spot where Ponyboy and I stood earlier today. I could feel the tears welling up behind my eyes but nothing would come. I turned away and thought about leaving but something caught my eye. _

_A ring. A green, glossy ring was lying on the curb near the spot where Pony and I were before the Socs took him. My heart started to beat faster, I knew that ring. _

_It used to belong to Bob, the Soc that I killed..._

_"Johnnycake!" I spun around, nearly dropping the ring to come face-to-face with Two-Bit. _

_"Two-Bit?" I question. _

_"Yeah Johnny its me man. What happened? Why'd you run off?"_

_"Darry and Dally got inta it and I couldn't watch. I see it enough..."_

_Two-Bit frowned and nodded his head in understanding. "I get it kid, I do but you gotta come back. We need you Johnnycake."_

_I nod and purse my lips. "Whatcha got there Johnnycake?"_

_"A r-ring... I found it h-here" I say glancing down at the ring clutched tightly in my palms. _

_"Johnny man, I'm sorry. Lets go back to the Curtis' house. Darry ain't mad at you, he's just stressed. You understand dontcha?__"_

_I nod and tighten my hold on the ring as Two-Bit head back to the Curtis' home with the sun setting behind our backs. _

* * *

_A/N: Did ya like the second chapter? Sorry it was kinda short but I had writer's block writing part of this. Hope you liked it! Read and Review!_

_Stay gold, my readers_

_~the high road to hell~_

_~H~_


	3. Rude Awakening

This Chapter was written by Sodapop-Grayson-Robin-Curtis. She uses a snippet of my writing but this is all her. Hope you like it! Review! ;)

* * *

_I gently touched Johnny's shoulder, he openly flinched, "Come on Johnny its alright, I think I see Darry's truck. Lets go" I say as Johnny and I start walking out to the parking lot._

_I see Darry's old, blue pickup rounding the corner when I hear shouts. Shit, I think. The Socs. Why can't they just leave us be?_

_"Hey, you there. You're the kid that killed our leader" one said, spitting on the ground at our feet. I gulped as Darry's truck pulled up closer. I shoved Johnny behind me as they approached._

_'Come on Darry' I think as the Socs yank me toward. Fuck. I'm dead now. Johnny screams for me but he doesn't move. He can't and I don't want him too._

_"Johnny! Run! Get to Darry's car and tell him the Socs got me! He'll help! GOOO!" I scream as the Socs come around me, I push Johnny and he runs away stumbling._

_I do my best to fight them off but I'm no good at fighting. I got my ass handed to me at the rumble. I scream as a kick catches my ribs. I can feel tears welling up in my eyes but I will not cry. Not here, not in front of some no good Socs. And here I thought that we were all just people? What was I thinking?_

_That's the last conscious thought I have before I slip into darkness._

Ponyboy's P.O.V

The first thing I realized when I awoke was the throbbing pain in my head, then the memories of just a couple hours ago came flooding back to me. I knew it had been a couple houses because those idiots forgot to take my watch... JOHNNY! oh my god I hope hes okay! And the gang! Clam down, your fine there all fine. I tried to move my arms to find the tied to a pipe on a wall. I took in my surroundings I was in an old building... Like that one outside of town, [its in the nearby forest, I come here when I need to think. Its actually really close to the house] my thoughts were interpreted by a snarl that I'd know any were

"Well look who's awake"

"Rodney" I said venom practically dripping from my voice.

"Don't use that tone with me boy!"

"Who are you my mom?" I said getting cocky

then outta know were he slapped me across the face, hard. Harder then Darry X 10.

"That outta shut you up..."

"..." I didn't say anything I couldn't... I still felt the sting on my face...

"Oh you think that's something ha, by time I'm done with you that wont feel like anything!" he said as he took a swig of whiskey, he smelled so strongly of whiskey and English leather it made me wanna puke. He was drinking it right outta the bottle... suddenly when he fished the bottle he slammed it against the table, breaking it of course. He took a roll of duct tape off the table that he was sitting next to, tore off a piece and placed it over my mouth. Then I really got scared, what was he going to do? Does it involve the glass? Oh god he's coming closer, he's here know, god what do I do? just stay calm don't show fear.

"ya know I can see right through that tuff guy act right?"

"..." I didn't answer I just stared him down.

"oh not gonna answer huh? Well this is for Bob, and I don't think you will get out of here alive." that last part he whispered in my ear and it made shivers run down my spine. Then outta know were he jabs the glass into my leg. As I tried to scream out I realized what the tape was for, to shut me up so know one will here me, or come to save me. I was brought back to reality when her ripped of my pant leg and he carved GREASER! Into my leg and, I started to cry.

"not so tuff now are we Greaser?"her tor of the other one and carved WEAK and USELESS into my other leg. After that I passed out form all the pain.

I was woken with a start hoping I was in soda and I's bed and it was all just a bad dream, of course it wasn't. I was woken up by Rodney with a bucket of water. -_-

"I wasn't done yet grease" he said with a smirk.

He picked up a pipe that lying was on the floor, and smacked me across the face with it, I heard a sickening crack and a pain radiating from my jaw.

He broke my jaw.

Then, he brought the pipe down on my knee, again I heard a sickening crack as my knee shattered into pieces. It hurt like hell too yet the tape muffled my cries, my cries for help, agony, and pain. When I finally thought it was all over he brought out a sledge hammer, were he got it I'll never know, but he smacked it against his hand as he came towards me.

"Now Pony how does it feel?" Rodney said with a chilling smirk.

"Muffled cries"

"oh yeah you can't talk, but I doubt you'd want to! Your mouth hurts, huh?"

I just glared in answer. He smirked.

"It IS getting late 'yawn' I SHOULD go 'sigh' this was SO fun, we should do this again." he said as he left not bothering to take the tape off my mouth. I silently cried to myself and hoped someone-anyone would stumble in here and find me. Everything hurt like hell- no worse than hell! At least if I was in hell I'd be dead... slowly I felt myself drift of into sleep, my last thought conscious before I fell asleep was my family. Not just Soda and Darry, but the hole gang but more importantly Johnny. Did the Soc's get him? Then it all went black.

On Fri, Jun 28, 2013 at 12:48 AM, Jessi Varney robinteentitanslover101 wrote:  
Kidnapped! A Ponyboy Curtis Fanficton

chapter: 3

I gently touched Johnny's shoulder, he openly flinched, "Come on Johnny its alright, I think I see Darry's truck. Lets go" I say as Johnny and I start walking out to the parking lot.

I see Darry's old, blue pickup rounding the corner when I hear shouts. Shit, I think. The Socs. Why can't they just leave us be?

"Hey, you there. You're the kid that killed our leader" one said, spitting on the ground at our feet. I gulped as Darry's truck pulled up closer. I shoved Johnny behind me as they approached.

'Come on Darry' I think as the Socs yank me toward. Fuck. I'm dead now. Johnny screams for me but he doesn't move. He can't and I don't want him too.

"Johnny! Run! Get to Darry's car and tell him the Socs got me! He'll help! GOOO!" I scream as the Socs come around me, I push Johnny and he runs away stumbling.

I do my best to fight them off but I'm no good at fighting. I got my ass handed to me at the rumble. I scream as a kick catches my ribs. I can feel tears welling up in my eyes but I will not cry. Not here, not in front of some no good Socs. And here I thought that we were all just people? What was I thinking?

That's the last conscious thought I have before I slip into darkness.

Ponyboy's P.O.V

The first thing I realized when I awoke was the throbbing pain in my head, then the memories of just a couple hours ago came flooding back to me. I knew it had been a couple houses because those idiots forgot to take my watch... JOHNNY! oh my god I hope hes okay! And the gang! Clam down, your fine there all fine. I tried to move my arms to find the tied to a pipe on a wall. I took in my surroundings I was in an old building... Like that one outside of town, [its in the nearby forest, I come here when I need to think. Its actually really close to the house] my thoughts were interpreted by a snarl that I'd know any were

"Well look who's awake"

"Rodney" I said venom practically dripping from my voice.

"Don't use that tone with me boy!"

"Who are you my mom?" I said getting cocky

then outta know were he slapped me across the face, hard. Harder then Darry X 10.

"That outta shut you up..."

"..." I didn't say anything I couldn't... I still felt the sting on my face...

"Oh you think that's something ha, by time I'm done with you that wont feel like anything!" he said as he took a swig of whiskey, he smelled so strongly of whiskey and English leather it made me wanna puke. He was drinking it right outta the bottle... suddenly when he fished the bottle he slammed it against the table, breaking it of course. He took a roll of duct tape off the table that he was sitting next to, tore off a piece and placed it over my mouth. Then I really got scared, what was he going to do? Does it involve the glass? Oh god he's coming closer, he's here know, god what do I do? just stay calm don't show fear.

"ya know I can see right through that tuff guy act right?"

"..." I didn't answer I just stared him down.

"oh not gonna answer huh? Well this is for Bob, and I don't think you will get out of here alive." that last part he whispered in my ear and it made shivers run down my spine. Then outta know were he jabs the glass into my leg. As I tried to scream out I realized what the tape was for, to shut me up so know one will here me, or come to save me. I was brought back to reality when her ripped of my pant leg and he carved GREASER! Into my leg and, I started to cry.

"not so tuff now are we Greaser?"her tor of the other one and carved WEAK and USELESS into my other leg. After that I passed out form all the pain.

I was woken with a start hoping I was in soda and I's bed and it was all just a bad dream, of course it wasn't. I was woken up by Rodney with a bucket of water. -_-

"I wasn't done yet grease" he said with a smirk.

He picked up a pipe that lying was on the floor, and smacked me across the face with it, I heard a sickening crack and a pain radiating from my jaw.

He broke my jaw.

Then, he brought the pipe down on my knee, again I heard a sickening crack as my knee shattered into pieces. It hurt like hell too yet the tape muffled my cries, my cries for help, agony, and pain. When I finally thought it was all over he brought out a sledge hammer, were he got it I'll never know, but he smacked it against his hand as he came towards me.

"Now Pony how does it feel?" Rodney said with a chilling smirk.

"Muffled cries"

"oh yeah you can't talk, but I doubt you'd want to! Your mouth hurts, huh?"

I just glared in answer. He smirked.

"It IS getting late 'yawn' I SHOULD go 'sigh' this was SO fun, we should do this again." he said as he left not bothering to take the tape off my mouth. I silently cried to myself and hoped someone-anyone would stumble in here and find me. Everything hurt like hell- no worse than hell! At least if I was in hell I'd be dead... slowly I felt myself drift of into sleep, my last thought conscious before I fell asleep was my family. Not just Soda and Darry, but the hole gang but more importantly Johnny. Did the Soc's get him? Then it all went black.


	4. Light in Darkness

This chapter was written by Robin-Sodapop-Grayson-Curtis

* * *

Ponyboy's P.O.V

I awoke to the sounds of voices, more than one. I could barely make out what they were saying though, like little snippets...

"wake...hell...stupid...JERK...he...kid...let..hom e."

"I...shots...Bob...tell...do!"

SLAM

that woke me up, as my eyes shot open I saw a group of people I wish I hadn't there were only 3 in the room with me.Rodney, and two other guys, I didn't recognize.

**{AN: rhymes not intended LOL.}**

These were the people who thought it was cool to kidnap a "kid" just 'cuz he's a greaser. Why couldn't we all be people, just regular people? Oh riiiiiigggghhhhttt BECAUSE OF THESE MANIACS! because of these maniacs I'm trapped here against my will,to please them -_- just my luck to. Just then 3 Socs walk into the room.

"Hey Rodney word gets out that the Curtis brothers are looking for the kid ***points thumb in direction of Ponyboy* **And there's an old friend here to see you" Rodney gives a confused face but walks out anyway. Now there were the other two Socs I didn't know and I in the room. Suddenly all attention was diverted to me.

"well look who's awake" one of the socs says while slapping me in the face. It hurt like hell, considering my jaw is most likely broken, but I didn't show any emotion, I just stared blankly at him.

"what the hell Paul!" another soc yells while slapping him as well, he looks younger than all the rest. He was the smallest of the group by far. I snapped outta my thoughts by the sound of arguing.

"What in the hell do you think your doing, slapping me?!"

"What in the hell do you think your doing slapping him?!"

"He's a greaser he deserves it!"

"Just because hes a greaser don't mean he dissevers nothin! Can't you see hes already in a lot of pain?!"

"If you weren't Rodney's kid brother you'd be dead by now"

As this so called Paul stalked out of the room the other boy turned and looked at me, he reminded me a lot of Johnny. I was astonished, Rodney's kid brother?! Why was he sticking up for me? It was real weird, anyway he had brown hair and green eyes. Kinda like Sodapop, gosh I missed him and Darry him and the gang... I just wanted to go home, I couldn't help it anymore, I let a waterfall of tears slide down my face as the soc _**hugged**_ me. I looked at him and said "I wanna go home, please, just let me go home" he turned to look at me and said "My name is Rowan and I'm gonna help you get outta here"

**{AN: sorry it was short hope you liked it!}**


End file.
